


Not Anymore

by DinoDina



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, episdoe tag: series 5 episdoe 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: When Becker comes back to the Hub, he finds that one of the predators hadn't been secured. Alternate ending to 5.6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 08-03-13. Cross-posted on ffn.

Hilary Becker walked into the ARC, seemingly relaxed, but in his right hand he carried an EMD, after all, you could never be too careful. The two couples, Abby and Connor, and Matt and Emily, were walking behind him, their faces split in half by ecstatic grins and Becker could not help but feel a pang of jealousy. Emily and Matt retreated to one of Matt's greenhouses. Abby and Connor went to the locker room, muttering something about showers. 'Yeah right, _showers,_ ' thought Becker. He made his way to OPs, to where Jess was waiting. In his pocket, Becker carried a 'No Orange In It' chocolate bar. This time, the silver wrapper had a dinner invitation on it. He exited the elevator and stood on the platform overlooking the unmanned ADD. Wait, why was cthe ADD unmanned? Or... un-Jessed?

"Jess!" he called when he couldn't find the young Field Coordinator.

"Bec... Ker" came a whisper from behind the computers. A whisper that sounded like Jess.

Becker ran to the voice's location, screaming into his comm. unit only to find it dead.

It took all of his self-control not to break down right there and then. This was too much. Jess could not die right now, not when he was coming to terms with his feelings, not when her birth day was next week, she wasn't even twenty!

Becker forced himself to look at Jess. She was pale and her breathing was uneven. Her left shoulder, where the creature struck, was rugged and bloody. The top half of her body was lying in a pool of blood. Becker forced himself not to think 'her blood'. The yellow blouse, shredded, and light brown where the blood had dried, stuck to Jess' body. Becker reached and removed the fabric from the wound. Jess winced and hissed loudly at the contact. Her savior had to resist the urge to throw himself upon Jess in a bear hug.

"Shh," she whispered, "It's still here."

"What?" asked Becker, whispering as requested.

"The predator... it's still here. The office... probably," rasped Jess.

Becker's answer was cut short by a low growl behind them. Instinctively, Becker moved in front of Jess, shielding her from the creature. It advanced upon then, barring its teeth and groping the air slightly to make up for its blindness.

Muttering a quick apology about the pain that his plan will cause Jess, Becker knelt beside the half-conscious girl and as gently as he could, lifted her. The first thought that crossed his mind was how amazing it would be to carry her like this across a threshold, as his bride. Well, not like this. Not when she was most likely bleeding to death and they we're being stalked by a future predator.

Emptying his mind of thoughts of matrimony, Becker looked down at the petite girl. She pointed to the floor, right next to where she was bleeding out moments ago. There, next to the pool of blood, lay an EMD.

"Well," thought Becker, "It's not a proper gun, but it'll do."

Jess was in Becker's arms, and in her hands was the EMD, the only weapon they they had. According to Becker, it wasn't even a weapon, it was a pea-shooter. Or was it Matt that said that? Jess couldn't remember. The only thing she thought about was that she had to stay awake. She could not abandon Becker. She planned to tell him how she felt. Not that he didn't know about her schoolgirl-crush, everyone knew about it. But today, she was going to tell him that she loved him.

Jess trembled in Becker's arms and clutched the gun (Becker: It's not a gun) tighter as a loud growl sounded behind them. Becker could feel its breath, could hear its drool hit the stone floor. The creature crouched, ready to pounce, when Becker turned around. Jess took that as the sign to shoot and aimed straight for where the creature's heart would be.

She took a shot. The blast from the EMD hit the target mid-flight and the now unconscious predator continued flying towards the Captain of Security and the Field Coordinator.

Suddenly, a chorus of bullets, from firearms, real firearms, rained upon the predator, killing it. By this time, it was close to Becker and Jess, and it fell upon them. Luckily, Matt and Connor managed to get the predator off their teammates before it crushed them.

Jess was unconscious and was ushered away by the medics. Becker began to run after her but was pulled back by Matt and Connor. Eventually, he managed to break into the medical bay, but was overpowered by the sudden loss of adrenaline from the fight. He was subdued by the medics with the help of his (soon to be fired) soldiers. With the promise of being able to sit by Jess all night, he calmed down.

* * *

The morning light peeked into the medical bay of the ARC through thin white curtains. They were not silk or embroidered. They were not thick, blocking the patients from the light. They were thin, short, and made out of the same material as pillowcases for airplane pillows. The light fell upon the two people currently residing in the ARC's hospital.

One was Captain Hilary Becker, Captain of Security. He was sitting in a plastic chair near Jess' bed. Becker stood up and stretched, surprized to see his clothes as stiff as his aching muscles. He took off his black T-shirt, finding its front soaked with a dark liquid. He knew that liquid very well. Blood. Not his blood. The events of the previous day flashed in his memory; _The anomaly convergence, Philip, the averted apocalypse, coming back to the ARC to find_ Jess _,_ _ **his** Jess, __hurt by the predator._ The blood was hers. Thinking about walking around with her blood on his clothes was revolting to say the least. His gaze shifted to the bed he was sitting next to.

There, lay a very much alive Jessica Parker. 'HIS Jessica Parker,' Becker liked to think. He began to observe her (Medically!). Though her complexion was pale and her left shoulder was heavily bandaged (How many stitches did she get?), everything else seemed fine. His gaze shifted to the hospital gown she was wearing. It was colourful, for a hospital gown. It was also too big (don't even think about it, Becker) and too thin (get your mind out of the gutter, Becker). Her blouse lay discarded in a trashcan. 'She is not going to be happy about it,' thought Becker. The light purple skirt was thankfully unharmed. The shoes were a different story. The purple and yellow flowers embroidered onto the silky, black five-inch heels were stained with blood from when she fell. Becker sighed. He'll just have to buy her a new pair. No, two new pairs. And chocolate.

"Becker!" cried a surprised, but weak voice.

"Jess," he gasped, "You're OK."

"Thanks to you," she smiled.

Becker nodded and whispered "I love you."

Jess sat there, and eager to fill the tension, started babbling. Becker didn't know any other way to shut her up, so he leaned in close, and kissed her. It wasn't long and passionate, it was short and meaningful. Jess stared at Becker for a while, unsure of what to say. Fortunately for her, Becker spoke up.

"That's what I was going to tell you when we came back from the anomaly," he said. "But, I saw you, hurt, and I was so scared. I was not going to lose another friend to one of those ugly things," he hesitated. "Jess, we are more than friends, right?"

She nodded. "We're definitely more than friends" the smile slid off her face, replaced by a smirk. "Umm, Becker, Where are my shoes? More importantly, how are my shoes?"

"I'll buy you two new pairs," he said quickly, "And chocolate. No orange."

"Deal." she said. "Oh, Becker, I think I owe you," she pushed herself up and returned the kiss.

"Well, you're on medical leave," started Becker, "and medical leave is boring, maybe I could come over to your flat and keep you company?"

"You'll have to," she said, "Abby and Connor moved out, so I'm all alone!"

"Not anymore," smiled Becker, "Not anymore."


End file.
